Happy Birthday, Friend
by NBLE999
Summary: Frisk wants to make someone's birthday special, even if that said someone doesn't want anything to do with them at all, or anyone for that matter.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Birthday, Friend**

Frisk got up and gently rubbed at their eyes, the sunlight beaming strongly through their window. The birds sang sweetly outside the window as Frisk stretched to bring some life into their tired body. Soon, enough they leapt out of bed and began getting dressed, when they heard their mother call, "Frisk! Breakfast is ready!"

Excited, Frisk pulled on their jumper and ran excitedly downstairs. Midway, Toriel, their new mother, stepped out at the foot of the stairs and gave a stern look up to them. Frisk recoiled sheepishly and slowed down as Toriel said, "Now, Frisk, you know that running down the stairs is dangerous. Do I need to tell you again?"

With that said, Frisk walked down the stairs carefully, before excitedly speeding into the kitchen. Toriel couldn't help but chuckle as her child couldn't contain their excitement for breakfast. Sans was in the kitchen too, at the table with two cereal bowls. Frisk cheerfully sat down beside Sans, who playfully ruffled their hair.

"Hey, kid. You'd wanna 'ketchup' unless you want me to eat your breakfast first," he joked.

Frisk moved the cereal bowl away from Sans, exchanging a sly smile at the short skeleton who started unscrewing the ketchup bottle to drink. Just then, Toriel walked in and casually took the bottle away from him before putting it away.

Both adults were having a pleasant discussion about daily life, mainly Papyrus' Royal Guard training as well as news about Mettaton's new feature on his show. It was very satisfying and good for the young child that things seemed to be going well for everyone.

Well, almost everyone.

Frisk gently spun the spoon around in their bowl as they thought back to Flowey - no, Asriel, Toriel's only biological child. Frisk will never forget the look on the young goat's face after being defeated, so remorseful, lonely and sad.

"…As a flower, I was soulless…I hurt so many people…Take care of my mom and dad, okay?"

Frisk looked to see their mother walking to the sink to clean the dishes. Sans turned to them and noticed that they looked a little spaced out.

"Y'alright kid? Seem a little dazed," he noted.

"I-i-it's fine, Sans," the child lied.

After helping them clean up, Frisk returned to their bedroom to retrieve their journal. It was a smart – looking, tartan journal that Toriel got them for Christmas, which was something that their real mother also gave them.

Flicking the pages, their fingers finally landed on tomorrow's date, circled in red highlighter, with the words "Asriel – BIRTHDAY" scribbled underneath. They were going to see Asriel today, and hopefully, give them a nice birthday. Sure, he may not welcome the idea as Flowey, but hopefully they might get through to him.

The child accidentally discovered when Asriel's birthday was a few months back. It was late at night, and their mother was showing them family albums. After turning page after page, she dozed off, leaving the curious human to look through the album themselves.

Eventually, they landed on a page featuring Toriel, Asgore, Asriel as well as their previous adopted child, Chara, all beaming for the camera. Chara, on the other hand, wasn't beaming as much, just only presenting a weak smile. The date, May 1st was written in italics underneath.

Determined, Frisk stuffed some money they had been saving into their bag, grabbed a card they had been making and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Looking around, they made sure that neither Toriel nor Sans were present and quietly opened the fridge to take some sandwiches.

"HUMAN! May I ask what you are doing?"

Startled, Frisk almost dropped the sandwiches when they looked up to find Papyrus, Sans' proud, eager younger brother. There was a dead, uneasy silence in the room as the tall skeleton looked down quizzically upon the small child.

"Uhhh…uh…I was just going out to see my friends!" they lied.

Papyrus stood there with a blank expression before exclaiming, "Very well! I'm glad that you are adapting well to your new environment, human! When, you return, I, the Great Papyrus, will aim to entertain you with complex and entertaining puzzles for you to take part in!"

"Thanks!" Frisk responded before heading out the kitchen door.

"Take care human!" Papyrus called out after them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Frisk walked as far as their little legs would carry them, travelling through the seemingly endless abyss of the ruins, to reach the field of flowers. Once they reached there, they took note of the sunbeams spilling gently into the large cavern, obscuring some flowers in its blinding light. They carefully stepped onto the field, looking for Asriel, while making sure that they wouldn't accidentally step on him. As they looked around the golden sea of buttercups, calling out for Asriel, they jumped upon hearing a familiar, "Watch it, ya little brat!"

They looked down to find a grumpy little flower, whose leaf was trapped under their shoe. Frisk quickly lifted their foot and stumbled back a bit to give the flower some room. When the flower was done straightening out his leaf, he turned to glare at Frisk who gave him a sincerely apologetic expression before saying, "Sorry Asriel! I didn't see you!"

"FLOWEY," the moody buttercup corrected, not wanting to be associated with _that_ name anymore.

There was an awkward silence between the two before Flowey broke it asking, "Why the hell are you here, anyway?"

Frisk carefully took the backpack off their bag and took out a few sandwiches, answering, "W – well, today I heard it was your birthday so I wanted to spend it with you! I know you just wanna be alone but I don't like it when people have to celebrate their birthday alone."

"Well, I'm not like other _people_ am I?" Flowey retorted.

"You're a talking flower, so I consider you as another person," Frisk kindly articulated while holding out a sandwich.

Flowey frowned at the cheese sandwich before looking over to the human who was holding it out to him. He wasn't exactly strong as before when he obtained the souls during their battle a year ago, but by God, he'd do anything to strangle this gormless idiot who was smiling at him. He managed to bite a large chunk out before turning to look at Frisk.

"Yeah, I like that you want to be here with me, but I'm really not interested."

"Okay but, I was hoping we could do fun stuff together," Frisk sadly answered.

"I'm sure your idea of fun is pretty lame," Flowey snidely remarked, turning around.

"I even wanted to do cool things with you, like maybe going on an adventure or something; I just wanted to do something nice for you so you wouldn't be sad."

This suddenly sparked an idea in Flowey's mind. _Cool things?_ he maliciously thought. A most wicked, deceitful and sadistic idea. He smugly grinned to himself before turning to face Frisk again, this time presenting a more innocent expression.

"Well," he began with a smile, "if you really want to make my birthday super awesome, I'm sure we could try something out, Frisk."

"Really? Well, it's only if you want to."

"Oh, it's no bother at all! You've really changed my mind on this one Frisk! Let's go do something cool together!"

Frisk grinned enthusiastically before pulling out a flowerpot from their backpack, followed by a trowel.

"Wait, what's that for?" Flowey asked.

"Well, I wanted to take you to Snowdin first for some lunch so I decided to bring this along since you can't travel well in snowy ground," they replied, setting the flowerpot down.

"Oh, alright, but don't chop any of my roots off!"

"I won't, Mother has been teaching me gardening and it's really fun!" Frisk assured.

Flowey felt a little uneasy at the mere mention of Toriel and quickly brushed off any feeling of sadness they felt. Soon enough, the flowerpot was ready and Flowey carefully rooted himself in the brown earth.

Once he was inside the flowerpot, Frisk gently placed it with Flowey in their backpack before setting back out through the ruins.

**A/N: Hi folks, how's your Christmas and New Year's going? I was bored on Christmas Day and decided to work on my Undertale fanfic. I didn't write that much in it because I wasn't sure where to go but now that I've finished this one, I have a rough idea for what to do with this story! Feel free to offer constructive criticism and leave a fave and follow if you like! Wishing you all a (late) Happy New Year!**


End file.
